Existing vending machines generally have a transaction system connected to the Internet. Users may achieve trading only after being accessed via a mobile device, but the door of most vending machines cannot be opened so that consumers are free to select goods. The consumers can only select goods through the screen, the user experience is not ideal, the interface operation is complex; even the vending machines with the feature of freely selecting goods have more complicated access means, for example, it can only be identified through fingerprints or other secure access means, and the current Internet credit rating system, namely, Zhima credit system, is not used. The present invention realizes an access by scanning code, consumers may freely select goods, and a credit contrast access and an automatic deduction is realized through the Zhima credit system at the background.